1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an electronic control for vehicle automatic transmissions, and particularly to an electronic control which controls automatic transmissions based on an object-oriented program.
2. Related Art
Various electronic controls for automatic transmissions are proposed in, for instance, JP 2616023, JPA-8-244499 and JP-A-11-303982. Each electronic control unit has a control program which is defined by dividing control contents into each shift type. However, because the program is divided into each shift type, the common control contents are included in a plurality of shift types. Thus, a memory resource that stores the whole program becomes unnecessarily large and the program development takes a long time unnecessarily. For example, programs corresponding to respective different shift types redundantly include the same control algorithms for driving same solenoid valve.